


Fuzzy Socks

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Ficlet for the prompt: fuzzy socks





	Fuzzy Socks

Movement caught her eye, causing Yaz to look up just in time to see the tail of the Doctor’s coat go whipping past.

“Doctor?”

Yaz got up and ran to the door, usually the Doctor only ran when something was wrong.

She made it in time to see the Doctor slide to an eventual stop, before turning around and giving her a massive grin.

“Yaz, these fuzzy socks are AMAZING. They’re the best invention ever. She half shuffled half slid back to Yaz’s door, “do you want to try?”

The enthusiasm rolled off her in waves, she hadn’t looked this excited since the Kerblam man dropped in and it was just as endearingly adorable this time around.

“Oh! I could order you some from Kerblam!”

Yaz didn’t even realising she was smiling at the Time Lord happily bouncing on the balls of her feet as though her body could not contain her energy, until the Doctor tilted her head, waiting for a response.

“Oh, no thanks. I’ve got some.”

The Doctor’s mouth dropped open, before demanding, “where are they?”

Yaz went over to her bedside drawers and pulled one open, pulling out a pair of fuzzy socks for the Doctor to see.

The Doctor flashed her a wide grin before being uncharacteristically demanding in tone, “put them on.”

Yaz shrugged and sat down, rolling the socks up and tugging them on before standing up.

“Come on then.” In less than a moment, the Doctor had grabbed her hand and Yaz was half being dragged half stumbling out into the corridor.

“Ready?”

“Doctor-“

“Oh come on Yaz, we’ve got to race!”

Yaz looked at the Doctor, her enthusiasm was infectious.

How could she deny a smile like that?


End file.
